1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an invention for determining the rank of a document, and more particularly to a method and system for ranking a document based on the score of the document itself and the document ranking score that is based on relations between documents linked to the document.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, search engines use five to eight billion pieces of index information as the number of documents continues to increase around the world. Users expect desired information to be displayed on the first page of a search result on which five to ten documents may be generally displayed. Thus, the information that users desire access may be displayed only when the accuracy of a search engine improves as the number of documents increases.
Conventionally, typical information search has been based on the information included in the document. However, the search for documents may additionally be based on the significance of the documents by use of the link information between documents, and thereby the accuracy of the search result can be enhanced.
However, the significance of documents may not always be associated with words, and thus optimized schemes for enhancing accuracy are warranted. In addition, a website that is important only in a field different from a searched subject may be ranked high in the final ranking, which is an event referred to as a topic drift and tends to decrease the accuracy of a search.
In general, documents are connected to other documents through links, and the documents connected to each other through links may be related. Thus, there is a need for a scheme to enhance the accuracy of search by using the link information of a document in association with a word.